


Final Temptation

by FayJay



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, crowley is experienced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: It doesn't occur to Crowley to tempt Aziraphale until approximately 5,900 years into their relationship.





	Final Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Final Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804114) by [rfsmiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfsmiley/pseuds/rfsmiley). 



https://www.dropbox.com/s/58lsho9i2mnetgm/Final%20temptation%20.mp3?dl=0


End file.
